Un petit peu de Supernatural
by Lanae's World
Summary: Recueil de petits textes écrits lors des soirées drabble du collectif NoName: cent mots en sept minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant de la soirée. Je publierai un chapitre par texte. Comme les rating vont surement changer selon mon inspiration, faites attention à chaque note d'auteur
1. Manche

J'entame un nouveau recueil de Drabbles, ce qui est également ma première visite dans ce fandom. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

 **Mot** : Manche de Kaelyan

 **Rating** : K

* * *

Dean avait tellement l'habitude de voir Cas dans la même tenue - son costume de comptable et ce trench-coat immonde - qu'il failli ne pas le reconnaître quand il le vit habillé autrement.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il sortit son arme en apercevant un inconnu dans la kitchenette de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte que l'homme en jean et portant une chemise aux manches remontées était son ange.

Il lui fallut une minute de plus pour se rendre compte que c'était ses habits et moins de dix secondes pour traverser la pièce et l'embrasser.


	2. Enceinte

**Mot** : Enceinte de Kaelyan

 **Rating** : T

* * *

L'inconvénient lorsque l'on passait la majorité de son temps dans une voiture avec son frère, c'est qu'il est difficile de lui échapper quand il voulait avoir une de ses "discussions".

Et après avoir découvert le matin même Dean dans une position compromettante - à savoir collé au mur de la douche par Castiel - il avait bien l'intention d'en avoir une.

Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis trente secondes que Sam commença :

"Cas ? Franchement, Dean ? Un ange du seigneur ! Depuis quand ?"

Sa seule réponse fut d'augmenter le volume de la radio. Il remercia ses enceintes d'avoir assez de puissance pour rendre son frère inaudible.


	3. Abysse

**Mot** : Abysse de Kaelyan

 **Rating** : K

* * *

Tout avait commencé au plus profond de l'enfer, dans cet abysse où l'on torturait des âmes depuis le début des temps.

Un ange était venu le chercher et le sauver de lui-même. Il lui laissa une marque, pleinement visible sur son bras et une autre, secrète, dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence.

Plusieurs années plus tard, l'une d'entre elle avait disparu mais l'autre avait grandit. Elle s'était transformé en un lien bien plus profond que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Un lien qui leur permettait de survivre à tout, même à la mort, et qui les ramenait irrésistiblement l'un avec l'autre.


	4. Chargeur

Me revoilà avec deux nouveaux drabbles, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. J'aurai tellement aimé avoir un ange à ma disposition avec ma première voiture, les batteries se vidaient tout le temps beaucoup trop vite.

 **Mot :** Chargeur de Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Lorsque Castiel apparut aux côtés de Sam, ce dernier tenait un café dans la main et semblait inquiet. L'ange suivit son regard jusqu'à l'Impala dont le capot était relevé.

Il entendait distinctement Dean murmurer des "Allons bébé", "s'il te plait, démarre", le tout entrecoupé de jurons et d'insultes en tout genre.

Sam lui murmura :

"J'ai oublié d'éteindre les feux après être allé chercher de la tarte. La batterie est à plat. Il va me tuer."

Voilà un problème qu'il pourrait résoudre rapidement. Il s'approcha de la voiture, posa sa main sur son toit et démarra le moteur avec sa grâce.


	5. Poutre

Nous avions une contrainte pour ce deuxième texte, écrire un AU Harry Potter ou directement des personnages du canon. Comme je ne suis pas spécialement fan du fandom (hahahahaha), je suis partie sur un AU

 **Mot :** Poutre de Haru-carnage

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Dean était à la recherche de Castiel.

La dispute qu'avait eu son petit ami avec ses frères, Michael et Raphaël, avait été violente. Ces idiots ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Castiel sortait avec un né-Moldu et ils ne se gênaient pas pour le lui faire savoir, à n'importe quelle occasion.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, en fait, il ne chercha pas du tout. Il savait très exactement où trouver Castiel : dans le grenier abandonné d'une des tours, installé sur une des poutres soutenant le toit, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, comme s'il cherchait à y découvrir un ange.


	6. Ondée

Nous avons fait un atelier en après-midi, du coup je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire car j'avais les enfants à aller chercher à l'école. J'espère que la qualité vous fera oublier la quantité.

 **Mot :** Ondée de Nalou

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Dean était enfermé dans la chambre du motel depuis des heures. Il avait plu à verses toute la matinée et il était hors de question de braver ce temps à pied. Il aurait du refuser quand Sam lui avait dit qu'il prenait l'Impala.

Et son frère avait refusé net de faire un crochet pour lui ramener quelque chose à manger. Priorité à leur affaire, mon œil !

Mais il lui restait une solution, une petite ondée ne devrait pas gêner un ange. Il s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux et pria :

"Dit Cas, tu pourrais pas me ramener une tarte ? "


	7. Mur

**Mot :** Mur de Blue Wendigo

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Il avait l'habitude d'être projeté.

Au loin, contre des poteaux, des meubles, au plafond une fois, et contre quantité de murs.

Parfois les monstres faisaient ca à l'ancienne, utilisant leurs muscles, d'autres fois, avec leur pouvoirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, être retenu contre un mur n'était jamais agréable.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Parce que le mur derrière lui et la seule chose qui lui permet de tenir encore debout. Le mur, et peut-être aussi les épaules de Castiel, sur lesquelles il avait posé ses deux mains, pendant que l'ange lui fait perdre la tête avec ses lèvres autour de sa queue.


	8. Parchemin

Il y a eu deux soirées drabble cette semaine et, même si j'ai beaucoup écrit sur Captain America, j'ai quand réussi à changer de fandom pour ce mot.

 **Mot :** Parchemin de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Quand Dean était rentré après trois jours de chasse, seul, il avait espéré pouvoir embarquer Castiel dans sa chambre et profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Sauf que, à peine entré dans la bibliothèque, Sam avait exigé qu'il lui montre le résultat de ses recherches. Dean avait obtempéré, non sans lancer un regard noir à son cadet.

Comme il l'avait prévu, son geek de frère et l'ange s'étaient lancés dans l'étude du parchemin, échangeant leurs théories sur son contenu et laissant Dean observer la manière dont le pantalon de Cas épousait les courbes de ses fesses, plutôt que de l'en dévêtir.


End file.
